The present invention relates in general to strollers, and in particular to a new and useful Tandem Stroller which is foldable and which is only slightly larger than a stroller meant for a single child.
Tandem Strollers are known wherein one child sits behind the other on a elongated chassis. Such strollers are generally much larger and more cumbersome than a stroller meant for a single child.